Naruto Biometal: Chozo!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Yes! Finally I did this story! Yeah what if The villagers threw naruto down a seemingly bottomless pit? Read to find out Today! Pairing Narutox?
1. Chapter 1

This is based purely off of an idea spawned from The Biometal model SA fanart and The FanFiction 'X Warrior.'

Naruto will have the sub weapon gimmick from Megaman Legends but he gets them from data of the other bounty hunters.

List of hunter data: Sylux,Kanden,Weevil,Noxus,Spire,And Trace. Also data from Samus's other suits but won't get any fusion ones.

He will also be leaving his planet and never coming back at ALL! So don't ask me toake him go back. He will also go to other worlds/planets.

His ship will be the one from Fusion.

Samus?

Samus says "Chiba Taiki98 owns nothing but his idea."

Thank you.

On with IT!

Naruto Biometal:Chozo

Chp.1

"Ughhh Were am I?" A voice asked curiously.

A figure stepped out on a metal surface revealing a young tanned whiskered face with bright blue eyes and sun-kissed hair.

The boy probably no older than 12 looked around and scanned his surrounding that he found weird as hu muttered "Weird that the Village has this under it?" He remembered getting dragged by another mob and thrown down a seemingly bottomless pit but to think that all this is down here!

He walked forward and his elbow bumped into a switch that suddenly turned on all the lights and he gasped and covered his eyes with his hand and let his eyes adjust l.

He put his hand down and saw a table with various things on it and something giant covered in a tarp but he could see a tiny bit of purple that was metal.

He smiled impishly and grabbed a big book or tome from the table and opened it as it had a title on it {Project Biometal Model SA} and he flipped through it pretty fast and said "And I'll read it again later." And he thought about what the book said.

It said that a small thing made from a weird metal housed the soul of a bounty hunter named Samus Aran and it was in a glass case beside the book and that someone with a strong and Courageous heart can only weild it.

It also explained that the metal thing hidden by the tarp was a spacecraft from Samus's last mission on a space station named BSL and all her mission logs were in the ship.

He looked at the tarp and removed it and gasped at it.

It stood tall and the light gleamed off it with a shine.

He stood their in awe and unnoticed the Biometal's eyes blink blue for a second and look his direction and blink off again.

He hurriedly opened the book and absorbed everything from it for days then months that turned into a few years.

3 years later.

Naruto got up from his make shift bed made of cushions he found lying around and scratched his cheek that had small bits of facial hair on it and walked over to the Table and opened the case as The biometal flew around his head happily.

Around the first few months he activated it and they grew to be friends and Partners.

The biometal would tell him about her past adventures and he would read the ships logs.

Currently he was actually just in the bathroom shaving and he left and found some clothes.

A pair of blue sneaks and Dark jeans.

A white T-Shirt and his old jumpsuit as a jacket.

He also took off the red swirl on his jacket and replaced it with a weird symbol (Zero suit symbol).

He walked up grabbed the book and threw it away. Hey when you spend almost four years reading it over and over again you'll do the same.

He walked up to Samus and asked "Ready to go?" She went up and down with a "Yes!" And he chuckled and walked to the ship and got in into it as he held up a strange device (A bomb trigger) and activated the ship and set course for the nearest planet.

You see he and Samus have been planning to leave for years and Now the finally are.

He grabbed the controls and moved them up and the ship started hovering and he flew out the pit and took a look around stunned at what he saw which was...

Nothing but grass. Hell he found no life sources any where at all. But he did see a white haired woman flying at them so he decided to just leave.

He flew up and away from the atmosphere and left for the planet he set course for.

While the woman looked in wonder but left.(Won't be seeing her well.. Ever!)

He arrived at the planet and landed quietly as he activated cloaking in a random forest some where.

He got out with Samus and ventured around and found a town called Kouh.

To be continued. In the next chapter.

Sorry been watching Brain Scratch Commentaries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Naruto was whistling a jaunty tune (The Boss medley.) As he thought about the world he was on and the threat level which is Either Grav. Suit or Varia but not Power.

He decided on Varia level.

He also unlimited his abilities which where Charge beam,missiles,bomb,and Sylux's weapon the Shock Coil.

He also has been watching a certain red head and her group. He hasn't stepped in cause she didn't need his help yet.

He stopped and sensed Her presence in trouble so he booked it to there.

To Rias.

Kokebiel laughed Arrogantly as he was about to kill Rias and Sons with the actual Fallen Angels that he had place Fake copy's of them selves.

Suddenly a voice sounded everywhere "Well looks like I made it huh? Devil-Chan!" A cloaked stranger appeared and kicked Dohnaseek in his chest making him go flying then he caught a light spear and sword and spun throwing Mittlet and Raynare flying then he disappeared.

Kalawarner and Freed looked around back but He appeared above them with a hand out and he whispered "Shock Bind." They looked up in time to see a coil of electrical energy that binded them together and He grabbed them and swung until he let go making them go flying then he looked at Kokebiel and held his hand out and he took his cloak off revealing Naruto who smirked up at kokebiel as an orange and red thing appeared in his hand and he yelled "Megamerge!" And he glowed white and once he stopped glowing there stood An armored being with two huge orange shoulder pads. And a green arm cannon that he pointed at Kokebiel who was to shocked to do anything or say anything.

Naruto charged up his arm cannon and fired it wit a missile following that made Kokebiel explode.

He turned as he de-Merged.

And walked over and greeted everyone then he left with a lazy two fingered salute and said. "See you. Devil-chan!" And he disappeared.

He reappeared in his ship and added Kokebiel to the logs.

He sighed thinking on Rias...She intrigued him.


End file.
